harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (film)
'''Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban '''er den tredje av Harry Potter filmene, den hadde premieré på norske kinoer 11. Juni 2004. Filmen er regissert av Alfonso Cuarón , som tok over regisseringen etter Chris Columbus. Harry står i denne filmen overfor et år som er mørkere enn de to forrige årene, de tre hovedskuespillerne Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint og Emma Watson har hevet seg veldig som skuespillere. En utrolig animasjon har gjort det mulig å få til at Petter Pittelpytt forvandler seg til menneske, og Remus Lupus forvandler seg til varulv. Handling (Direkte hentet fra handlingsreferatet til boka) Harry er klar for sitt tredje år ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Ting forbedrer seg ikke noe særlig for Harry da han får greie på at Tante Maggen (onkelens søster) kommer på besøk. Harry vet at han må være en snill gutt, slik at onkelen kan skrive under papirene som gjør at Harry får dra til trollmanns landsbyen Galtvang. Men det er ikke lett, den siste dagen Tante Maggen er på besøk begynner hun å slenge slemme ting om Harrys foreldre, noe som fører til at Harry blåser henne opp. Dermed velger Harry å forlate Hekkveien, på vei igjennom Magnoliakroken blir Harry oppmerksom på en sort hund. Harry faller over ende, og like etter materaliserer Fnattbussen seg, med en konduktør som presenterer seg for å være Svinton Slipprush. Ved Den lekke heksekjel treffer Harry på Magiminister Kornelius Bloeuf, og Harry begynner å frykte for å havne i Azkaban. Blouef forteller Harry at man ikke blir plassert i Azkaban for å blåse opp tanta si, og Harry slapper mer av. Senere under sitt opphold på Den lekke heksekjel møter Harry Wiltersen familien, Arthur Wiltersen forteller Harry at den beryktede massemorderen Sirius Svaart har rømt fra Azkaban for å finne Harry og drepe ham. Mens Galtvortekspressen er på vei til Galtvort blir det stoppet av en Desperant som kommer på toget. Denne Desperanten har størst innvirkning på Harry, og derfor besvimer han. Heldigvis for Harry hjelper den nye læreren i Forsvar mot Svartekunster til med å jage Desperanten vekk fra toget. I den aller første timen i Stell av magiske vesener blir Draco Malfang angrepet av hippogriffen Bukknebb. Dette skaper selvsagt problemer for Rubeus Gygrid, som senere må møte til en høring i Heksingating. I nesten hver eneste time Harry møter opp til time i Clairvoyance spår Rakel Rummelfiold at Harry kommer til å dø ung, dette irriterer Harry svært. Mest irritert av alle er allikevel Hermine Grang som fort finner ut at Clairvoyance er et fag man ikke kan lese seg til, dermed ender hun opp med å løpe ut av Clairvoyance salen. En kort tid før jul, blir Harry stoppet av Fred Wiltersen og Frank Wiltersen, som gir ham Ukruttkartet som en litt tidlig julepresang. Harry er først litt skeptisk, men når guttene forteller ham at kartet kan vise ham veien til Galtvang ser han på kartet som genialt. På sin ulovlige utflukt til Galtvang får Harry vite at Sirius Svaart forrådte Harrys foreldre til Voldemort. Situasjonen er nesten på bristepunktet når Harry mottar en julepresang uten kort og Hermine Grang forteller det hele til Minerva McSnurp, som konfiskerer den med en forklaring at den muligens er sendt til Harry fra Sirius Svaart. Ting blir ikke noe bedre når Ronny finner oransje kattehår og blod i senga si, og heller ikke finner Skorpus, dette fører til at Ronny legger skylda på Hermines katt Skeivskank, noe Hermine ikke finner seg i. Like etter jul begynner Lupus å lære Harry om å mane frem en skytsverge slik at Harry kan jage desperanter avgårde. Men det er ikke så veldig enkelt for Harry å stå i mot,og den første timen ender derfor uten noe synlig resultat. Senere etter rumpeldunkkampen mellom Ravnklo og Griffing snek Sirius Svaart seg inn på Griffings oppholdsrom og vekte alle der. Svaart hadde funnet en lapp hvor hele ukens passord lå, som Nilus Langballe hadde mistet. Fordi Svaart hadde vært inne i borgen, førte det til forsterkede sikringstiltak ved skolen. Tiltross for at skolen inførte ekstra sikringstiltak, brydde ikke Harry, Ronny og Hermine seg noe større om det. Like før Hippogriffen Bukknebbs henrettelse sniker de tre seg ned til Gygrids hytte, hvor Ronny finner rotta si Skorpus, dermed blir Ronny og Hermine venner igjen. På vei opp til borgen igjen, biter Skorpus Ronny, og rett etter går en sort hund til angrep på Ronny og drar ham med seg under Prylepilen. Hermine og Harry følger etter Ronny og hunden og finner ut at hunden i virkeligheten er Sirius Svaart. De finner også ut at Remus Lupus var venn med Sirius på skolen, noe som fører til at trekløveret ser på Lupus som en bedrager. Etterhvert får de tre greie på sannheten om Lilly og Jakobs død, at det ikke var Sirius, men Petter Pittelpytt (som dessuten er animagus) som forrådte dem til Voldemort. Etter å ha kommet ut av Hylehuset forvandler Remus seg til varulv, noe som fører til at Sirius forvandler seg til hund igjen, slik at han kan holde Remus vekk fra Harry & co. Når Harry siden er på Sykestua får han og Hermine beskjed om at "de kan spare mer enn et uskyldig liv". Dermed blir Harry inndratt i en hemmelighet som Hermine i et år har brukt for å rekke flere timer, nemlig en tidsvender. Skuespillere en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) fr:Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана (фильм) Kategori:Filmene